


Waking up next to you

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wakes up next to Bull for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Acordando ao seu lado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132306) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine your OTP waking up together for the first time and being too shy to talk so they just snuggle until the right words come.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/55789528862/imagine-your-otp-waking-up-together-for-the-first)
> 
>  
> 
> Promptember day 2.

The first light of the morning woke Dorian up, and he tried to hide his face to escape from the sunshine. He needed a moment to register that the light wasn’t supposed to be there, and another one to realize what it meant. He opened his eyes, and saw the hole in the ceiling, that made the light enter directly into the room. Bull’s room.

He panicked for a moment, wondering if he made a mistake and overslept, before he remembered this was his choice. The night before was like many others before it, nothing special about it, except for the fact that Bull asked him to stay. Or rather, offered him a chance to stay. A casually offered ‘you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to’, but that Dorian could trust to be sincere. Trusting Bull like this was something he had to learn, but now he knew Bull wouldn’t make empty offers that Dorian was supposed to refuse. If Bull offered him something, Dorian was always allowed to accept.

It was the first time he woke up next to Bull, next to any lover for that matter. Even when they were camping, Bull would often get the last watch shift, and even when he didn’t, he got up without a noise, allowing Dorian all possible extra minutes before coming to call him. Having a suspicion suddenly growing in him, Dorian shifted his face, and met Bull’s gaze. Embarrassed, Dorian averted his eyes.

Bull gently traced his face with a finger, and Dorian wondered for how long he was being watched before he woke up. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, instead snuggling against Bull’s side. The new experience left him at a loss for words, but he knew Bull would understand that. Many times they had agreed to just act as it came naturally for them, and not stumble over unnecessary words. This was just one of those times.

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Bull broke the silence. “I’m glad that you are still here.”

Dorian smiled at that. Bull always knew what to say to make all his worries disappear. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to say any of the fond words he meant. “There’s too much light here, you need to fix that hole,” he said instead, hoping that Bull understood.

By his laughter, he had understood it all right. “Anything if that means I can wake up next to your pretty face.”

“I’ll make no promises, but fix it and I may or may not stay.”

That earned him a kiss, and when they separated, Bull looked apologetic. “Unfortunately, I have to go now, I’m already late for training, and if I don’t go soon, Krem will come and get me.”

“Oh,” Dorian said, unsure of what he should do now.

“Will you be here when I get back?” Bull asked, offering him an option.

Dorian’s heart looped around in his chest. “I will,” he said. And he wondered if somehow those words meant more than just where he would be at that morning.


End file.
